Fearless and Lethal
by 452
Summary: If anyone can give me a better title, thanks. Dark Angel Life with Derek Crossover. Permanent Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Summary of Dark Angel: _In the year 2009, a genetically enhanced female child (whom creator James Cameron refers to as "transgenic") super-soldier who calls herself Max Guevara (also known as X5-452), escapes along with 11 others like her, from a secret government institution. At the institution, codenamed __Manticore__ (which lies near Gillette, Wyoming, according to captioning in the pilot and opening credits of the earlier episodes, although the semi-mountainous terrain and dense pine trees shown in the series suggest that it may have been located up to 30 miles from that western plains city), they were created and subsequently raised and trained to be soldiers and assassins. Months after Max's escape, terrorists detonate an electromagnetic pulse weapon in the atmosphere over the U.S., which destroys the vast majority of computer and communication systems, throwing the country into utter chaos._

_The first season begins ten years later in 2019. It follows the life of the now 19-year-old Max as she struggles to search for her __Manticore__ brothers and sisters. In a United States which is now barely more than a Third World nation (a concept largely dropped from the show after 9/11), she tries to live her life, to evade capture, and to learn to trust and love. She is aided by Logan Cale, an underground cyber-journalist with the alias Eyes Only, and her friends Original Cindy and Sketchy at Jam Pony, a courier company where she works as a bicycle messenger. Other X-5s are periodically introduced as well._

_In the second season of the show, the tone changes as Max brings down __Manticore__ and frees the soldiers. She is helped in her escape by Joshua, a transgenic with canine DNA, and later learns that he was the first of them made by Manticore's founder Sandeman. Max also finds out that Manticore produced soldiers for speciality environments such as desert and arctic conditions and consequently look vastly different from normal humans. A major theme in the second season is the discovery of an even more deadly enemy in a millennia-old breeding cult with similar structure to the Illuminati. This has resulted in humans even more formidable than the Manticore-produced transgenics, and even some with strong telekinetic powers. Ames White, a Government Agent met early in the second season trying to eliminate the loose transgenics, is found to be a member of the cult. When a strange message written in Max's genetic code make an appearance on her skin, it is found that Sandeman was a renegade from the breeding cult. Ames White is Sandeman's son, which essentially makes him Max's brother._

**

* * *

**

Total Rewrite of the Story; still sticking with the plot, characters and Title.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from LIFE WITH DEREK. But Cam is mine. I give thanks to James Cameron for making Dark Angel! Also, some of the characters are also in the show and are not mine! They belong to James Cameron!

Note 1: Cam is just like Max from Dark Angel. Please see above Summary of Dark Angel.

Note 2: Also, Cam's barcode number is 331417200426. So she's X5-426.

Note 3: In this story, there is no PULSE like there is in the show.

A'ight. Enjoy!

**Projekt Alice**

Fearless and Lethal

* * *

_The Nation was brought to its knees. In the fear and weakness that followed, the military began to aggressively research new types of weapons. Weapons that would forever change humanity. I was one of those weapons. Created in a lab, raised as a soldier. Fearless and Lethal. I and others like me escaped__ the lab. Now we live in this world. _(**AN**: This line is modified from the Dark Angel game.)

"Damn, boo!"

Cam smiled. The sector police didn't have a change against her. Of course, they had to mess with her best friend, O.C. (**AN**: Original Cindy is taken from the show) Cam hadn't even broken a sweat.

"They should have known better than to have messed with Original Cindy," Cam laughed.

"That is so the law!" Original Cindy replied. "You better split, boo. I can clean up here."

Cam opened the window to the fire escape. She looked back at O.C., who was already trying to clean up. She shook her head.

"A'ight. Watch your back." (**AN**: This little snippet of the story was taken from the Dark Angel game)

"I will, Cam. I will."

Cam took the fire escape down to the street below.

* * *

"Derek!"

Derek started running with Casey's shirt in hand. Casey ran after him, only to have no shirt on. She growled when the door was slammed on her face.

"Derek! Give me my shirt!" Casey yelled.

"Give me the house Saturday night so I can be alone with Kendra!" Derek yelled back.

"No! You know my cousin is coming over this weekend!"

"Oh yeah, that's right. Sorry." He handed he the shirt and Casey pulled it on. "I want to meet your cousin. I hope she's nothing like you."

"Yeah, she could kick your ass."

"Oh, highly doubt that, Casey."

"She kicked Lizzie's and Lizzie is a blackbelt."

"Who kicked Lizzie?" Edwin said, butting in.

"Lizzie and Casey's cousin kicked Lizzie's butt," Derek replied.

"Huh? Lizzie's a black belt."

"Yeah, Lizzie was confused too, since she thought Cam didn't know anything about fighting."

**FLASHBACK**

Lizzie was actually pretty good. She was a new black belt in the MacDonald family. She threw punches and kicks like they were nothing. Casey smiled and Cam walked in.

Cam was the new addition to the MacDonald Family. Supposedly she was found wandering in the forest somewhere. Casey's Aunt Fiona took her in. She was part of the family ever since.

Cam watched Lizzie for a bit. She smiled then walked over to her.

"You want to spar with me?" Cam asked.

Lizzie smiled, thinking it was an easy fight. Three hits, she was down. Liz nodded, then got ready.

Lizzie landed a kick to Cam, only to have blocked it and trip Lizzie. Casey gasped, shocked to find her cousin to fight.

Lizzie was shocked as well. She got up and landed a punch to Cam. Cam grabbed her arm and flipped her over her shoulder.

Casey could tell Lizzie was getting pissed. Liz got up and tried to trip Cam, only to have Cam go a back spring to dodge it. Cam then kicked Lizzie in the stomach. Lizzie only got angrier and lunged at Cam, who grabbed her shoulders and flipped over her, kicking her in the back of the legs.

"Hey!" Casey yelled. "That's enough! Cam, what the hell was that?!"

Cam looked at Casey. Casey knew something was wrong, but decided to drop it when Cam left.

**END FLASHBACK**

"She flipped over you?" Derek asked, shocked as well.

"Yup."

"I don't believe it."

"Alright. Whatever. But you can't embarrass me when she's around."

"Ok…I won't."

Casey walked away, leaving Derek in his room.

"I don't care what Derek said. I know she flipped over me," Lizzie said to Edwin.

"You and I are going to find out how she did it, Liz," Edwin replied.

Lizzie smiled and she gave him a high five. They ran off to Edwin's room.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Summary of Dark Angel: _In the year 2009, a genetically enhanced female child (whom creator James Cameron refers to as "transgenic") super-soldier who calls herself Max Guevara (also known as X5-452), escapes along with 11 others like her, from a secret government institution. At the institution, codenamed Manticore (which lies near Gillette, Wyoming, according to captioning in the pilot and opening credits of the earlier episodes, although the semi-mountainous terrain and dense pine trees shown in the series suggest that it may have been located up to 30 miles from that western plains city), they were created and subsequently raised and trained to be soldiers and assassins. Months after Max's escape, terrorists detonate an electromagnetic pulse weapon in the atmosphere over the U.S., which destroys the vast majority of computer and communication systems, throwing the country into utter chaos._

_The first season begins ten years later in 2019. It follows the life of the now 19-year-old Max as she struggles to search for her Manticore brothers and sisters. In a United States which is now barely more than a Third World nation (a concept largely dropped from the show after 9/11), she tries to live her life, to evade capture, and to learn to trust and love. She is aided by Logan Cale, an underground cyber-journalist with the alias Eyes Only, and her friends Original Cindy and Sketchy at Jam Pony, a courier company where she works as a bicycle messenger. Other X-5s are periodically introduced as well._

_In the second season of the show, the tone changes as Max brings down Manticore and frees the soldiers. She is helped in her escape by Joshua, a transgenic with canine DNA, and later learns that he was the first of them made by Manticore's founder Sandeman. Max also finds out that Manticore produced soldiers for specialty environments such as desert and arctic conditions and consequently look vastly different from normal humans. A major theme in the second season is the discovery of an even more deadly enemy in a millennia-old breeding cult with similar structure to the Illuminati. This has resulted in humans even more formidable than the Manticore-produced transgenics, and even some with strong telekinetic powers. Ames White, a Government Agent met early in the second season trying to eliminate the loose transgenics, is found to be a member of the cult. When a strange message written in Max's genetic code makes an appearance on her skin, it is found that Sandeman was a renegade from the breeding cult. Ames White is Sandeman's son, which essentially makes him Max's brother._

* * *

**Note 1**: Cam's barcode number is 331417200426. So she's X5-426. 

**Note 2**: There is NO PULSE like in Dark Angel.

**Note 3:** Cam is the Max of 'Fearless and Lethal'.

**Note 4**: I might introduce some other X-5s.

Disclaimer: I own Cam, nothing else. Some characters are used in Dark Angel.

* * *

"I'll be back in a few days." 

"Are you sure it's safe up there?" O.C. asked while Cam packed a small bag.

"I don't really know. If it's not, I'll come straight home. I promise," Cam replied, picking up the bag.

"What if Jake calls?"

"Tell him...I'll call him back or something."

"Will you?"

Cam scoffed. "No."

Original Cindy just laughed.

"Give love to the guys."

"I will. Have fun."

Cam smiled. "Hopefully."

* * *

"Derek! Help me move the couch back!" 

"What!? Are you crazy?! No!"

"Yes! I need to clean under it!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Fine…"

Derek helped Casey move the couch back. Casey shuddered and started to vacuum around the area. Derek laughed.

"Its dangerous to clean under this thing."

"Shut up, Derek."

Derek laughed, walking into the kitchen. Kendra walked in, her small purse in hand. Casey looked at her. She was now confused.

"What are you doing here?" Casey asked.

"Derek invited me. He told me your cousin was coming over for a little while. I want to meet her," Kendra replied.

"You came to spy. You don't want Derek falling for my cousin, right?"

"Alright. You're right, as always."

"Cam's not like that."

"Really? That's a relief."

Casey smiled then frowned when she heard the motorcycle pull into the drive way. Casey ran to the window, pulling the curtain away from it. There was Cam, pulling off her riding glasses. Casey gasped.

"Mom! George! Derek! Edwin! Lizzie! Marti! Cam is here!"

Lizzie ran to the door, opening before Cam could even knock. Cam blinked, silent. She then walked inside.

"Isn't the guest supposed to knock first?" Cam asked.

"I heard your motorcycle," Casey replied, hugging her. "How are you?"

"I'm ok."

"Wait, you have a motorcycle?" Derek had an excited look on his face.

"Yeah."

"Can I take it for a spin?"

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"Because it's my baby."

"And you're too young," George interrupted. "So is Cam but…she obviously has one so she doesn't count."

"Everyone, Cam is probably tired so I'm going to show her room," Nora said, taking Cam upstairs.

Lizzie looked at Edwin and nodded. They followed them upstairs.

* * *

"Do you have enough pills?" Nora asked. 

Cam nodded. "I got it filled yesterday. If I run out, I brought a bunch of milk with me."

"Good. I bought a lot yesterday, just in case. How is Fiona?"

"She's going to be release tomorrow."

"How is Vicky taking this?"

"She's still in shock but she's going to be ok."

"Alright. Any trouble lately?"

"Original Cindy and I had some trouble a few nights ago with the sector cops, but I took care of them."

"Sector cops?"

"Yeah. Seattle has been divided into sectors now with the new governor all paranoid about life. He's psycho."

"How many were there?"

Cam counted on her fingers. "Ten."

* * *

Lizzie and Edwin listened outside the door of Cam's room. 

"…_How is Fiona?"_

"_She's going to be released tomorrow."_

"What happened to Aunt Fiona?" Edwin whispered to Lizzie.

Lizzie only shrugged.

"…_Any trouble lately?"_

"_Original Cindy and I had some trouble a few nights ago with the sector cops, but I took care of them."_

"_Sector cops?"_

"_Yeah. Seattle has been divided into sectors now with the new governor all paranoid about life. He's psycho."_

"_How many were there?"_

_Cam counted on her fingers. "Ten."_

Lizzie's eyes widen then the two ran away. Edwin sat on Lizzie's bed. Lizzie was pacing back and forth.

"She took out ten guys! Ten! They were probably a lot bigger than her too since they were cops!" Lizzie yelled in a whisper.

"Ok. Later, we will look for those pills of hers. See what they are."

* * *


End file.
